Warle
Warle is a Nightmare Doppelganger of Arle Nadja, Debuting in Madou Monogatari 1, And starting as a doppel of the Young Arle Nadja, And having aged to match her other self's current age of Sixteen, despite chronologically being 10. She came to Li through a magical Black Box, that warped her to Li, along with the army of Arle Doppelgangers. She is currently played by Polar Star Quote. Personality Warle tends to match the same attitudes, personality and feelings of her other self. She is remarkably thoughtful, Trying to better herself constantly, Under the guise to make herself better than her other self, Though this only winds up putting her in a spot of being in a Race against Arle for power. Warle is always happy to interact with others, Being quite a Socialite, And even going as far as to desire the attention of others, and convincing herself to obsess over small details, Such as becoming possessive over the Cute nickname for herself 'Muffin', As given to her by Blue. The main point that separates Warle from Arle, is the fact of Morality. While Arle, for instance, Constantly seeks Justice and to do the right thing, Warle see's morality as more of an optional benefit, Despite at times having reservations against harming others for no reason, As an Example, she was Adamantly against using Pluto to poison the Harvest Acres food supply, But at the benefit of gaining extreme power from doing such an evil action, she went ahead and did so anyway. Warle is Unafraid to 'Tell it as it is', So to speak. She can often be pretty sassy to folks who arn't even out to hurt her in any way, And can have quite a short temper to any direct nonsense. Warle also believes herself to be 'Evil', specifically she is Evil toward Arle Nadja, Though this often more results in her performing goofy, Silly pranks on Arle, rather than any actual drastic harm. She has reservations against doing actually incredibly harmful things, Such as killing innocent or random people, and feels that pranks are more than good enough. Warle is also a particularly Family Oriented girl. She cares for the fellow Arle Doppelgangers as there Leader, and at times, Mother Figure, being the most 'Perfect' or closest Arle Doppel created, without any extreme character flaws, Power Displacement, or Direct Failures such as Farle. Warle often takes her doppels out for treats on Pranks/Jobs well done, such as Shaymint Ice Cream, or making Curry for the whole group. Relationships * Arle Nadja - No doubt Warle's Self-seen 'Rival', Warle holds a distinct Love/Hate relationship with her other half. Warle flips between hating Arle's guts for leaving her behind in the Mirror Maze when she was young, To treating her as more like a Big Sister she wants to be better than. Regardless, Warle also hosts a sort of respect for Arle, as she dislikes any harm or threats brought to her, outside of her own. Warle often likes pulling pranks on Arle, usually ineffective ones. * Blue - Warle holds a Not-subtle Crush on Blue, often describing her as the girl who makes her feel like her 'Belly is fluttering like butterflies', Due to Blue's inescapable charm being pushed onto her during the Mission, 'Prepare for trouble and make it Doppel'. Warle wants to be with Blue, But struggles with understanding aspects of Love. * Darle - Darle is Warle's 'Right Hand Doppel', And often acts as a comedic foil to Warle's Straight-woman act. Darle's dumb and silly attitude quickly gives Warle pause for alarm, and Concern. Warle keeps Darle so close, as to make sure she is not in trouble. * Arle Doppelgangers - Warle acts as the Leader, as well as De facto Mother Figure to the Doppels, as there Safety, happiness and life are always Warle's number one concern. Physiology Warle looks almost exactly like Arle Nadja, With a few key acceptations in coloration and some minor physical differences. For Example, Warle's hair is noticeably shorter than Arle's, By the lack of Pony tail. Instead, Warle's hair is messier, Darker, and she wears Hair Clips and Ear Decoration in place of a Tiara or Head piece. Warle's skin is distinctly tanned, which Warle explains as merely due to the mirrors exposing her to light from all angles during her life in the Mirror Maze. Her eyes are more Hazel colored, as opposed to Arle's lighter eyes. As well, Warle has a disposition for Clothes that Contrast Arle's own clothes. Spots where Arle would wear White, Warle wears a Light-teal color, Any Blue Armor of Arle's, Warle wears a more shaped armor in a Amethyst color, And she also wears a Pink Cape to offset Arle's Blue. However, Warle also seems to prefer Long sleeved, Winter Dresses, over Arle's short-sleeved and much lighter clothing set's. Other than that, Warle matches Arle Point for Point in Weight, Height, Body Structure and Physical Age. Combat Prowess Much like Arle Nadja, Warle is a Magician as well, However, Arle's Abilities are more based on the exact skills that Arle herself has, Atleast to start with. Until, of course, Warle's Path was offset, by ingesting the power of the Cosmic Egg, Gifted to her by Krishna. This seemed to alter her Doppel Nature to Mimic Arle point for point, as Warle began to take an opposite path, Disregarding Divine and Holy Magic's, Instead opting to learn Darker Magic, elements of Shadow, Shatter, and Poisons, Using the power of the Cosmic Egg to make sure her soul would not be undone by these elements, Learning dark spells like Shadow Storm, Cloud Kill, Heart Stopper, Etc. This Cosmic power even allowed her to form her own magics, such as Soften, a spell that can cause Objects to become soft and destroyable like a pillow, Though Disastrous when used upon humans by causing them to bloat and fatten, with a unique status effect along with it! As well as Time Manipulation, Via the Millennium Spell, to cause sudden Age Reduction to make enemies easier to attack. The Main elemental forces Warle calls upon, are Nightmares, Darkness, Mirrors, And Cosmic. Transformations TBA Missions As a playable character: As a NPC/Boss/Enemy: * Prepare for trouble, and make it Doppel * Nightmare of Plagues Mirage Rewards Warle was given the following objects as Mirage Rewards: * The Blades of Chaos (God of War) * Callisto's Armlet (God of War) Trivia * Warle's base move set and stats were made by Mari, with the acceptation of Reflek, which was added by Polar Star Quote to give more a Mirror theme. * Warle affectionately refers to herself, and the Arle Doppel's as the 'Muffin Squad'. * Warle's move set has many inspirations, Ranging from Yu Yu Hakusho, Epic Battle Fantasy and D&D to name a few. Running Gags * Warle's Spell, Soften, Has introduced a brand of Shennanigan known as 'Chonk' to the Site, the act of Fattening a character, much as Nintendo likes to do themselves. This was brought about by HeirtotheMonado and PolarStarQuote's goofy discussion on the subject. Category:Character Category:Female Character Category:Madou Monogatari Characters Category:Quote's Characters